A Foreign Exchange Student
by Sifauna Auria
Summary: Sakura is a foreign exchange student in Hong Kong, she and Syaoran don't really get along because of their first meeting. But small incidents bring them together
1. Big News

A Foreign Exchange Student  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo! Guess what, guess what, guess what?" shouted Sakura excitedly, her brilliant green eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
Tomoyo turned as she heard her best friend call her name and asked "What, what, what?"  
  
Sakura paused and looked at Tomoyo and said in a rush "I've been accepted as a foreign exchange student at the University in Hong Kong."  
  
Tomoyo's face shone in pure delight and squealed "When are you going, when are you coming back and who are you going to live with?"  
  
Sakura promptly answered "I'm leaving in a month, I'm coming back in a year, and I'm going to live with the Li family."  
  
"A month?" Tomoyo repeated. And a worried look flickered across her bright amethyst eyes. "I only get a month to video tape you and design your clothes?" Tomoyo clutched her face in fear and exclaimed "Oh no, I've run out of ideas for your clothes, I've got to go to the bookstore! See ya!" And Tomoyo hurried off to the bookstore, leaving Sakura standing there stunned,  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was a pretty 17 year old with emerald green eyes and beautiful brown hair. Her dream is to explore the world. Her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji had long, soft, silky black hair that curled at the end. And Tomoyo's dream is to design and make clothes for Sakura, parading her through the streets wearing her creation while taping her.  
  
As Sakura got home, she ran to her room, grabbed Kero and started to spin around. Kero, being interrupted from his game was not amused. When Sakura finally let go of Kero, he folded his arms and asked crossly, "what is it? I was going to finally win after losing six games in a row!" Kero whined pitifully. Sakura smiled "sorry, I didn't know." And Sakura told Kero why she was so happy.  
  
At dinner when Sakura told her father Fujitaka, and brother Touya, they were happy for her. Though Touya wanted her to decline the offer. Otherwise he would go to Hong Kong with her. At this Sakura pointed out that if he came with her no one would do the chores and thief father would be lonely. Also no one would take care of Kero. Touya frowned when he learned he had to feed Kero. Reluctantly Touya let Sakura go, but he made her promise that she would write everyday and phone every week, if she didn't he would personally go to Hong Kong and bring her back. Touya wanted to learn more about the family Sakura was going to live with. He was even more hesitant to let Sakura go when he found out they had a boy the same age as Sakura.  
  
Touya looked at Sakura and said "lock your room every night, and avoid talking to him, also don't you dare wear any skirt, dress, or shorts that are higher than your knees. Remember, you're not allowed to wear anything revealing. Tank tops are okay just as long as they don't show your bellybutton."  
  
Sakura sighed and said "okay, okay."  
  
Fujitaka smiled and said "don't you think you are being a bit unreasonable, Touya?"  
  
Touya protested, "I'm just looking out for my baby sister, is that unreasonable?" What is that.that LI guy turns out to be a pervert?"  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure he isn't." Fujitaka stated firmly as Sakura left the kitchen before Touya could say anything else.  
  
During the next few days Sakura was busy packing. A lot of her friends dropped by to bid her farewell and give her some parting gifts.  
  
From Naoko she received a book that Naoko wrote herself, and to Sakura's relief it wasn't scary.  
  
Chiharu gave her a plushie. Yamazaki gave her a hand-knitted scarf and said "Chiharu wanted to knit you a scarf but she gave up. So, I finished it for her. But I don't understand why she made you a scarf, Hong Kong is so hot. Do you know why Hong Kong is so hot?" Yamazaki asked, not waiting for a reply he continued. Because it is so close to the equator. The equator is an invisible line stretched across the earth; they say if you cross the equator you'll find true love. In ancient times when they heard this saying they would try and sail across the equator, but they never did find it. Instead they found North America!" Yamazaki finished. Sakura blinked a few times and asked "is it true?" Chiharu sighed and glared at Yamazaki and answered "no, it's another one of his lies." Then Chiharu whacked Yamazaki on the head. Sakura took the scarf and said "thank you. Yamazaki for the scarf." Chiharu piped up "that scarf I made was for Yamazaki, I was half finished knitting it when I realized you're a better knitter than me, so I stopped knitting it." Chiharu blushed. Yamazaki shrugged and left the scarf in Sakura's possession.  
  
Rika stopped by with a strawberry cake she had baked herself. (Kero ate most of it.)  
  
Yukito dropped by and bought a pink barrette decorated with cherry blossoms for her.  
  
Tomoyo and Sonomi visited Sakura and Sonomi exclaimed over how much Sakura looked like her mother, Nadeshiko. Sonomi gave Sakura her toy company's newest product. But the most magnificent girt Sakura received was from Tomoyo. Tomoyo made a hot pink miniskirt that was two inches above her knees, and a hot pink halter top that revealed her bellybutton embroidered with cherry blossoms, along with matching boots. And also a pale pink trench coat which billowed out at the end, framing her body and every curve. No doubt that it took a lot of time and effort. Tomoyo combed Sakura's hair and clipped on the barrette Yukito gave Sakura. Sonomi took one look at Sakura and burst into tears saying how proud Nadeshiko would be.  
  
Tomoyo said to Sakura "you look absolutely gorgeous, wear this outfit when you get to Hong Kong and meet the Li family. First impressions are always important."  
  
"B-b-but Touya would never let me wear this." Sakura protested.  
  
Tomoyo answered calmly "he won't be able to see you, and as long as you won't tell him everything would be fine."  
  
On the eve of Sakura's departure Fujitaka made Sakura and Touya's favorite dishes. (Omelet and steak.) And he made a special cake with Sakura's help. The cake was delicious, even Touya grudgingly admitted it. After Sakura finished washing the dishes she went to bed because she had an early flight the next day.  
  
RING! RING! RING! The alarm clock woke Sakura from her peaceful slumber. "Wha-wha-wha?" Sakura half-awake looked around her room for the source of the sound. Kero flew towards Sakura and pointed to her alarm clock, while stifling a yawn. Sakura looked at the clock and shrieked "HOEEEEE!"  
  
Downstairs Touya was eating breakfast when he heard Sakura running around her room and bumping into things. He smirked when a CRASH was heard and Sakura yelling "Ouch, stupid desk!" When Sakura was finally downstairs, Touya was finished his breakfast. Just as Touya opened his mouth to tease Sakura, Fujitaka walked in and smiled at Sakura he said, "Sakura, are you ready? We've got to go to the airport now or else you'll miss your flight."  
  
Sakura crammed her breakfast in mouth, drank some milk, choked, and thumped her chest with her hand, smiled at her father, grabbed her bags and said, "I'm ready." And she skipped out the door humming to herself.  
  
~On the Plane ~  
  
"Wow." Sakura whispered softly in awe. She had never been on a planed before and was excited. "Please fasten your seatbelt." came the voice of the flight attendant. Sakura fumbled with the seatbelt for a while before she snapped it in its place. After a while Sakura got bored so she read the book Naoko gave her. 


	2. At Hong Kong

Chapter 2 - Arriving In Hong Kong  
  
~The Lis~  
  
"Mother, tell me why we have to have this stupid girl from Japan live with us?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Yelan looked at her son sharply. "I have seen this girl during my meditations and I sense a strong aura from her. I do believe she holds the Clow Cards."  
  
"Oh, I understand now." Syaoran said. "You want her to come here so we can take the cards our ancestor Clow Reed created."  
  
"No." Yelan answered calmly. "I want to train her; she wields great powers, maybe even greater than yours. With her training beside you and challenging your every move, you will become stronger. She will also learn a great deal."  
  
Syaoran gaped at his mother. Meiling, Syaoran's cousin piped up, "Auntie Yelan is right Syaoran." Just as Syaoran was about to yell at Meiling, Yelan said, "Syaoran, Meiling would you two go and pick Sakura Kinomoto from the airport in two hours?"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head sulkily, knowing it wouldn't be wise to argue with his mother. Meiling jumped up and exclaimed "of course we will, since I don't know what she looks like, I'll make signs." And Meiling hurried off to her room.  
  
***  
  
When Sakura got off the plane and found her suitcase, she tried to fund the person who was going to pick her up. She looked around until she spotted a girl with long black hair tied in a bun with crimson eyes holding a sign that read SAKURA KINOMOTO. Beside her stood a boy with messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that glared at everyone, with his arms folded across his chest, he looked like a security guard. Sakura walked cautiously towards them and bowed. "Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
The black haired girl introduced herself "I'm Meiling Li and he is my cousin Syaoran Li."  
  
Syaoran said coldly "Let's go now; otherwise you're going to walk home."  
  
Meiling retorted "I'd much rather walk home than stay in a car with you for more than five seconds. I'm not going home with you."  
  
"Why not?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to meet Koichi." Meiling replied.  
  
"Who's Koichi?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"My boyfriend."  
  
Syaoran started to walk away. Sakura stared at him bewildered and looked at Meiling. Suddenly Syaoran turned around and asked impatiently, "are you coming?"  
  
Sakura stared at him blankly "Who?"  
  
"You." Syaoran said in annoyance.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm coming." Sakura mumbled and dragged her heavy suitcase, trying to catch up to him.  
  
***  
  
When they got to Syaoran's house, Sakura was surprised to see such a big house. Syaoran showed her where her room was and left. After Sakura unpacked and changed into the outfit Tomoyo gave her she decided to walk around. After a few minutes of walking Sakura got lost. She searched for someone who could give her directions, but the house seemed so deserted, Sakura started to panic. But as she turned a corner she bumped into a beautiful lady. She had very long and beautiful raven black hair and brown eyes; she also had pale white skin. Sakura bowed and smiled, then she said, "Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I'm sort of lost could you help me?"  
  
Then lady looked at her and said, "So, you're Sakura, I'm Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother."  
  
Sakura nearly fainted. Syaoran's mother looked so young and pretty. She looked more like Syaoran's cousin, or even his sister.  
  
"Follow me." Yelan said to Sakura, so Sakura followed her. Yelan led Sakura to her room and said, "Tomorrow you will go to school with Syaoran and Meiling, after school you are to train with him." Yelan paused "Card Mistress." With that Yelan gracefully strolled out of the room.  
  
A servant who was near Sakura's room when Yelan walked out bowed so quickly, that the bundle he was carrying fell out of his arms. Yelan looked at him for a moment before leaving him to clean up.  
  
If Sakura could have fainted because Yelan was Syaoran's mother, Sakura could have died of shock now. Yelan knew about her and the cards. But How? She decided to phone Kero, she needed to phone home anyways. Sakura punched in the numbers into the phone.  
  
"Hello?" came Kero's little voice.  
  
"Kero I have something to tell you."  
  
"Yeah?" Kero asked to show he was listening.  
  
"Well, you know the family I am staying with in Hong Kong, they know about the Clow Cards."  
  
"What?! You didn't tell them did you?" Kero accused.  
  
"Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"But they can't know about the Clow Cards. unless." Kero trailed off.  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"What's the name of the family you're staying with?" Kero demanded.  
  
"The Lis why?" Sakura answered.  
  
"Of course!" Kero suddenly shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kero explained, "The Li family are direct descendents of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards, Yue, and me. So, naturally they would know about them, it isn't really a surprise that they know about you."  
  
"It isn't a surprise?" Sakura echoed softly. "I ALMOST DIED, when Yelan called me Card Mistress." Sakura shrieked. Kero held the phone a foot away from his poor little ear.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that the Li family would know about me?" Sakura asked calmly.  
  
"You never told me that the family you were supposed to be staying with were the Lis." Kero answered. "Your brother really wants to talk to you." Kero added hastily. Just as he finished saying that Touya yanked Kero off the phone.  
  
"Hello, Sakura are you okay, and what are you wearing right now?" Touya asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura replied, but for his other question Sakura can't lie but she can't tell him, he would never let her wear it. So, she said "I'm wearing what Tomoyo made."  
  
Touya nodded his head in approval, "Tomoyo is a sensible girl she won't make things too outrageous."  
  
Sakura laughed nervously and mumbled, "if only you knew."  
  
"Knew what?" a voice asked behind her.  
  
Sakura whirled around and shouted, "if only you knew that sneaking up on people is not polite."  
  
"Sakura who is that?" Touya's voice came from the phone.  
  
"Oh, it's only Syaoran."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"In Hong Kong."  
  
"That's not what I meant, I mean where in the house are you?"  
  
"My room."  
  
"THAT'S IT, I TOLD YOU TO LOCK YOUR ROOM AND AVOID TALKING TO HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 I AM COIMG TO HONG KONG RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Touya yelled and hung up.  
  
Syaoran smirked, "Nice brother you have."  
  
Sakura was already having trouble controlling her anger, but now Syaoran made her lose it. Sakura turned to look at him and screamed, "YOU STUPID LITTLE JERK, LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, I'M PROBABLY GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE HONG KONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey, the sooner you leave the better."  
  
That did it, Sakura yelled "OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And she grabbed the phone and chucked it at Syaoran's head. Syaoran ducked, but not fast enough and the phone grazed the top of his head.  
  
"YOU"RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT KINOMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Syaoran stormed out of Sakura's room. 


	3. Sakura's Day

A/N :Thanks so much for all your reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 - Sakura's Day  
  
~Touya~  
  
"Touya do you really think you should go to Hong Kong?" asked Fujitaka at dinner that night.  
  
"Of course, why shouldn't I go?"  
  
"Well, because Sakura wouldn't like it." Yukito added.  
  
"Why wouldn't she like it, if I was there Sakura won't have to worry about that brat."  
  
Yukito laughed, "you really do have a sister complex."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Touya responded. "Are you coming with me to Hong Kong Yuki?"  
  
"Uh, well I don't know, I don't think so."  
  
"Humph! Some friend you are."  
  
Yukito thought a moment, he wondered how Touya would react if he saw Syaoran, maybe he will go to Hong Kong, just to restrain him from doing anything stupid. "Actually, I changed my mind, I will go to Hong Kong with you. When are we leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
~Sakura~  
  
"DINNER" Meiling called to Sakura. Sakura ran down the stairs and went to the dinner table where she found Syaoran, Yelan, Meiling, and four girls seated around it. Yelan stood up, turned towards the girl and said "Girls, this is Sakura Kinomoto." The four girls giggled in delight. Then they introduced themselves one by one. "Fanren, Sheifa, Feimei, and Fuutie."  
  
Sakura smiled nervously and said "hi."  
  
"Isn't she CUTE?" Fanren exclaimed. They all jumped up from the table and started pinching her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran smirked. Meiling whispered to Syaoran "You're not the center of attention anymore. How do you feel about that?"  
  
"Great!" Syaoran replied. "I don't want sore cheeks."  
  
Sakura didn't know what to do while the sisters attacked her cheeks. Sakura murmured to herself. "I didn't know Hong Kong people were so energetic."  
  
"Girls that's enough." Yelan sated firmly.  
  
"Aw, but mother she's soooooo cute! And I absolutely LOVE her outfit! Where did you get it?"  
  
Sakura hesitantly answered, "My friend made it for me."  
  
"Your friend has good taste." Fuutie said.  
  
"Little bro, don't you think that Sakura looks hot?"  
  
Syaoran snorted "Yeah right."  
  
Sheifa frowned "You know she's hotter than mother's chili sauce."  
  
Syaoran began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He had to admit that Kinomoto is innocently beautiful. Especially in what she was wearing right now. He looked away. No way was he going to compliment that stupid girl.  
  
The rest of the night passed quietly and uneventfully.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
"HOEEEEEE" Sakura shrieked as she raced around the room throwing her school uniform over her head. As Sakura finished dressing herself, she went downstairs for breakfast, Meiling standing by the door, tapping her foot impatiently. "Sorry I'm late." Sakura apologized.  
  
Meiling smiled a bit, "I guess its jetlag. Grab some breakfast and eat on the way to school. I already finished mime."  
  
"Umm, where's Syaoran?" Sakura looked around the room.  
  
"He got tired of waiting for you so he left. But I knew you would need help getting there and around the school, so I stayed behind."  
  
"Do you always go to school this early?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, Syaoran hates being late. And also Syaoran's mother is very strict. Well let's go now; I don't like being late either." And they left for school. When they go to the University, Sakura was certain she would get lost. Meiling showed her around the school and to where her class was.  
  
Sakura waited outside her classroom as people walked inside and gave her odd looks.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you looking for someone?" A deep voice asked from behind her.  
  
Sakura jumped and turned around. She looked up to find a teacher with brown hair and a thick brown mustache. Underneath his mustache was a friendly smile. His brown eyes were soft and kind.  
  
"Um.I am a new student here and my timetable says my class is here."  
  
"May I see your timetable please?" The teacher looked at it and said, "Welcome to my class Miss Kinomoto. I'm your Social Studies teacher and my name is Mr. Fudson."  
  
Mr. Fudson walked into the classroom, when he saw Sakura standing at the doorway he gestured for Sakura to come in. Sakura slowly walked in and held her hands stiffly by her side. The teacher said "Miss Kinomoto please take a seat in that empty desk in front of Mr. Li by the window.  
  
Sakura walked down the aisle, heads turned as she walked past. Some people stared at her with utmost hatred, others looked at her through lustful eyes. Sakura sat down and met eyes that stared back at her. She tried to make herself unnoticeable, but it proved to be unsuccessful.  
  
Syaoran felt a twinge of pity when he saw Kinomoto was close to tears. But as he rubbed his head absent-mindedly, the small flickering ember of compassion was smothered out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N : Well please tell me what you think and please. Please review! 


	4. Money Trouble

Chapter 4  
  
Money Trouble  
  
* * *  
  
"So, how was your day today?" Meiling asked while driving her black Jaguar.  
  
"It was okay, some people like Annsette weren't really pleasant, but Akane was really nice. She invited me this afternoon to hang out with her and her friends. She's even going to show me around."  
  
"That's great!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
Sakura smiled. She stared out the window at the passing buildings and realized that there weren't much trees, or greenery for that matter.  
  
"When are you going to meet Akane?"  
  
"I'm going to drop ff my stuff then go to the ice cream parlor to wait for her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you know where the ice cream parlor is?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You know where the playground is?" Meiling replied.  
  
"The one we passed while walking to school?"  
  
"Yep. From there you turn right, walk straight until you reach the Bank of Hong Kong. Once you get there turn right again. Walk for about 1 min and you're there.'  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Oh, you might need some money, do you have any?"  
  
"Well, all I have are yen, but since I'm going to pass by the bank, I'll exchange it."  
  
"You can't, the bank closes at 3:00pm and right now its 3:25pm."  
  
Sakura was silent for a moment before Meiling said "Don't worry, I've spent all my money, but there's some in the drawer by the front door. That's for emergencies, but I'm pretty sure you can use it."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura said gratefully. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why do you walk to school, but drive home?"  
  
"Because in the mornings the air is fresher and purer. And it's not too hot. I like to walk to school because that provides my exercise for the day. And a lot of people like to take in the brisk morning freshness, before the stillness of the atmosphere turns into a bustling, busy, car exhaust polluted madness. Also I don't like walking home from school, the streets are crowded and it's really hot in the afternoon. And after a tiresome day at school, we all want to get home as quick as possible."  
  
"What about Syaoran, where is he?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He has soccer practice." *  
  
*  
  
*Ring Ring* Meiling's cell went.  
  
"Hello?'  
  
"Hey, Meiling, this is Akane. Since Sakura is staying with you I thought maybe I could reach her through you. Anyways, I'm already at the ice cream parlor. Is Sakura there yet?"  
  
"Nope, we're going to swing by my place to drop off some stuff. Then Sakura is going to walk there." Meiling informed Akane.  
  
"Oh, okay bye then."  
  
"Bye." Meiling hung up.  
  
"You'd better hurry; Akane is already waiting for you." Meiling told Sakura.  
  
"Okay." *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura sprinted into the house and dumped her backpack on the floor. She opened the drawer; there were two stacks of money. Sakura didn't take the time to look at them closely, but just grabbed one pile and rushed out the door.  
  
Sakura ran all the way to the ice cream shop. By the time she got there she was wheezing and gasping for breaths.  
  
Akane looked at Sakura went to her and lead her to a chair for her to catch her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but I've just got a really urgent call. My little sister fell down the stairs and broke her leg. Right now she's in the hospital. My mom wants me there immediately." Akane bit her bottom lip and a crease appeared on her forehead, showing that she was really worried.  
  
"That's okay; you really should be going now."  
  
"See ya." Akane waved as she dashed out the door. Sakura waved back.  
  
When Akane was gone, Sakura thought to herself 'why not buy an ice cream, you're here already.'  
  
Sakura went to the counter and placed her order, "One strawberry cone please."  
  
The man behind the counter went to the display freezer pulled it open, and skillfully scooped the ice cream out.  
  
Sakura reached into her pockets and pulled out a couple of bills. She placed it on the counter, took her cone and began to walk towards the door, when the man shouted "STOP!"  
  
Sakura turned around confused.  
  
The man said "Did you know you were using fake money?"  
  
"Fake?" Sakura repeated. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. You lousy teenagers always try to dupe people with false money, hoping to get away with it. Well not this time, you don't fool old Charlie. I've already phoned the police. So, don't try to run away you juvenile delinquent."  
  
Just then two police officers barged into the little shop.  
  
The man 'Charlie' pointed to Sakura. There's the little liar. Here's the money she tried to pay with.  
  
The police took the money from the outstretched hand, turned to Sakura and marched her out the door and into the car. *  
  
*  
  
~At the police station~  
  
*  
  
* After Sakura had told them her story they were still suspicious.  
  
"How could you not tell that this was Monopoly money?"  
  
"I've already told, because I was in a rush and there were two piles of money, I just grabbed a pile and hurried out the door." Sakura explained exasperatedly.  
  
"Is there anyone who can back up your story?"  
  
"Meiling." Sakura answered.  
  
"Could you phone her?"  
  
Sakura felt her face grow hot; she didn't know the Li's phone number. "Do you have a phone book?"  
  
The man narrowed his eyes at her, reached under his desk and plopped the heavy book in front of Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked in the 'L' section. After a few minutes of searching she found it. She dialed the number. And a person answered.  
  
"Hello, Li residence."  
  
"Hi, is Meiling home?"  
  
"Miss Li is currently - " The man gulped and continued "destroying the kitchen. My beautiful spotless kitchen." The man wailed.  
  
Sakura wondered if she was talking to the chef.  
  
"NO!! Miss Li, you don't use the grater on a tomato."  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to get it into little pieces?" came a familiar feminine voice.  
  
"You cut it."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Miss Li, that's a spatula!!!"  
  
Sakura heard a little sniff from the chef. "Umm. . . Hello?"  
  
"Hello?" the chef replied.  
  
"Is Syaoran home then?"  
  
"Mr. Li? I'll go get him."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Hello?" came another male voice.  
  
"Syaoran, you've got to help me. I'm being held at the police station. And you need to come and bail me out."  
  
"And why would I want to do a thing like that?" Syaoran asked calmly.  
  
"Fine, you insensitive jerk!" Sakura yelled and hung up. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Here's your fine. The police said.  
  
Just then Syaoran burst through the door. "What happened?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
The police told Syaoran the incident.  
  
"You're going to fine her for such a little thing. She's from Japan so she wouldn't know about the currency here."  
  
"But you would know if you were using Monopoly money."  
  
"What if she had never played Monopoly before. Can you hold that against her?"  
  
"But it's so obvious that that's play money. And she used it, so we have to fine her for that."  
  
Syaoran snorted. "The police department must need money desperately to bill someone for a silly little mistake."  
  
The man opened his mouth to protest.  
  
Syaoran continued. "The next thing you know, they're probably going to fine someone for sneezing in front of them."  
  
The man's jaws automatically closed when Syaoran shot him a glare.  
  
"Let's go" Syaoran said to Sakura.  
  
"But what about the fine thing, I'll get in trouble."  
  
"Turn around." Syaoran commanded.  
  
Sakura did as she was told. She saw the man ripping the paper into little pieces and dropping them in the garbage bin. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* In the car Sakura asked Syaoran, "Why was there Monopoly money in the emergency drawer?"  
  
"Meiling was a sore loser. When we played Monopoly, every time Meiling lost, she would take some pieces of the game and hide them. I guess Meiling forgot where she hid the money, so we didn't play that game since about 2 years ago. But thanks to you we can finally play the game again."  
  
"I don't want to play Monopoly ever, after that ordeal."  
  
Syaoran laughed. "Understandable."  
  
"So, are you hungry?" Syaoran asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura admitted.  
  
"Good, cause I'm hungry too."  
  
Syaoran stopped the car, pushed the button that released the seatbelt and got out of the car.  
  
Sakura did the same, but stared at the building. "But we aren't home yet."  
  
"I don't want to partake of dinner at home."  
  
"Why not?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Because Meiling is cooking today." Syaoran responded.  
  
Sakura wrinkled her nose as she recalled the little clip of conversation between the chef and Meiling. "Poor cook."  
  
Syaoran smiled. Then walked into the restaurant. Sakura followed suit. *  
  
*  
  
~Li household~ *  
  
* The five ladies sat down as Meiling brought out their "dinner." As they all sat down, they heard a hysterical sob from the kitchen. They glanced at each other nervously, knowing full well that the chef was in distress.  
  
"Where are little brother and our lovely guest?" Feimei asked.  
  
"The smart little guy. He'd better bring some take-out for us" Fanren muttered.  
  
"Well, let's start dinner." Meiling said cheerfully.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Yelan asked Meiling.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Fuutie stared at her plate. There was a pile of tomato grounded into a soup- like concoction. There were also mashed potatoes, though the potato lumps were the size of kidney beans. And a small slab of steak was present. Fuutie poked the steak, red blood oozed out. Confirming that it wasn't properly cooked.  
  
A large bowl of mixed green was at the center of the table. Shiefa put some on her plate. She poured a bit of runny salad dressing over it. She shoveled some in her mouth. She nearly gagged. The salad dressing was way too watery, and the vegetables tasted overcooked.  
  
"What did you put in the salad dressing. And how did you prepare the salad?"  
  
"There were not enough salad dressing and I didn't wanted to run down to the store to buy more, so I just watered it down. Smart huh?" And I didn't know if you like raw veggies, since us Chinese don't like eating anything uncooked. So I just boiled them.  
  
The girls gave a nervous laugh.  
  
Fanren scooped some tomato into her mouth. It was pretty good. Meiling beamed at her. Happy that someone was enjoying her home-cooked meal.  
  
"Like the tomatoes right? It took me a long time to cook that. I even cut myself while chopping the tomatoes. See?"  
  
Meiling showed Fanren her bandaged finger.  
  
Fanren nearly spat out her food when she heard that Meiling might have left some of her blood in the food she was eating. Fanren swallowed with great difficulty. And she refused to eat another bite.  
  
Feimei poked at the mashed potatoes and spooned some into her mouth. It tasted so salty that when Feimei finished her glass of water she needed another one. *  
  
*  
  
* ~At the restaurant~ *  
  
*  
  
* "I would like a large Coke and a 12 oz medium well steak with mashed potatoes on the side" Syaoran placed his order.  
  
"And I would like a large Sprite and an 8 oz medium well steak with fries on the side, please."  
  
Once the waiter left Sakura asked Syaoran "why does Meiling cook?"  
  
"Because she thinks trying to kill us is fun."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
Syaoran shrugged "I'm not her, so how would I know? But I guess that she finds it entertaining.:  
  
"Does she cook often?"  
  
"Only when she's bored with nothing to do."  
  
"How could you make the police forget about the fine?"  
  
"You want to persuade someone to do what you want them to, it's very simple. Hold your head high, look the person straight in the eye. Glare at them if you have to. Speak in a firm, confident, and unwavering voice. Also sound as if you know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Just then the food arrived, Sakura and Syaoran dug into the safe and delicious meal. *  
  
* ~Li household~  
  
*  
  
* Meiling looked at the plates still full of food, slightly disappointed, though she quickly regained her cheerful composure. "Time for dessert."  
  
"What's for dessert?" Shiefa enquired.  
  
"Fruitcake."  
  
"What sort of fruitcake?" Fuutie wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, I put all sorts of fruits inside. Orange, strawberry, lemon, cherry, apple, pear, and banana. That's why it's called a fruitcake, there's a wide variety of fruits inside the cake."  
  
Meiling walked into the kitchen, she pulled the cake out of the oven. She frowned at the lopsided cake. Is it supposed to look like that? Meiling carried it carefully out the kitchen. She set it down on the table. She cut the cake and placed a piece on five plates.  
  
Yelan didn't wanted to upset Meiling, so she picked up her fork, using the side of it, she slit a bit of cake. She lifted it cautiously to her mouth. When the cake was halfway to her mouth the doorbell rang.  
  
Yelan got up; she walked to the front door. As she got closer to the door, a powerful aura was sensed. Yelan opened the door. Two young men stood on the steps.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Sakura."  
  
"She's currently out. May I ask who's looking for her?"  
  
"I'm Touya, her older brother."  
  
"And I'm Yukito."  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: suggestions, criticism, comments, Please? 


	5. Poor Sakura

Foreign Exchange Student  
  
Chap 5  
  
By: Pinkjasmine  
  
~  
  
A/N : Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I've been working on some one-shot fics. Check out my story Falling Petals. It's Sakura + Syaoran.  
  
~  
  
After Sakura and Syaoran finished their cheesecake dessert, the waitress brought over the bill.  
  
Sakura curious to see how much the meal cost reached across the table and grabbed the bill. As she pulled the bill towards her, she knocked Syaoran's glass of Coke onto him. The liquid soaked through his jeans, leaving a wet stain on his crotch.  
  
Just then, Syaoran's crush, Annsette walked past, dressed in a strapless cream colored dress clutching the arm of a black-haired man. Syaoran's jaw tightened in anger as his eye narrowed at Annsette's arm looped through the man's arm.  
  
Annsette saw Syaoran, wrinkled her nose and said in a high-pitched voice "Did you leave your diapers at home?" She flipped her dirty-blond hair over her bare shoulders and walked off.  
  
Syaoran blushed a heavy shade of red.  
  
Sakura looked at him sheepishly "gomen, gomen."  
  
Syaoran glared at Sakura coldly, he then stormed out of the restaurant. Sakura followed meekly.  
  
Syaoran got into his car and slammed the car door hard. He yanked on his seat belt. As soon as Sakura got into the car he sped off.  
  
After a while of tense silence Sakura said "this doesn't look like the road to your house." She looked out the window and saw bums on the street, windows smashed, and the paint peeling off the old buildings.  
  
Finally Syaoran pulled to a stop. He glared icily at Sakura and said "get out."  
  
Sakura did as she was told, and then Syaoran drove off leaving her standing there. The night was bitterly cold; she clutched her jacket closer to her and headed to the nearest shelter cursing Li under her breath.  
  
~  
  
~ Syaoran ~  
  
As soon as Syaoran left Sakura, he instantly regretted it. He was really pissed at Sakura when she spilled the pop, but when Annsette, the most popular girl in the school saw him like that, his temper blew. Maybe he should pick her up. Nah, if he was seen in those kinds of places, his reputation would be ruined. So he continued to drive, listening to songs, temporarily forgetting about Sakura.  
  
~ Sakura ~  
  
As she walked into the building she immediately knew that she was at the whore house.  
  
Girls dressed in tight mini dresses and see- through tube tops had cigarettes sticking out of their mouths. Their hair was either pulled into a tight ponytail or left to hang sexily over their bare shoulders. As soon as a male entered the room, all of them perked up and rushed towards them, pressing their bodies close to them.  
  
Sakura stared disgustedly at them and their choice of life.  
  
Just then a man stepped through the doorway and into the dark dim room, searching for a companion for the night. He looked over the girls hoping to find a fresh young lady. He slept with all these wilted flowers, and he was now sick of the sight of them.  
  
He spotted Sakura standing by herself, clad in modest attire. Not showing the least bit of flesh, save for her arms, since she was wearing a t-shirt.  
  
Finally a new look and a change from all these slutty girls that were always too give themselves away. Not one bit a young girl should be. But then again, that's why he came here in search for a woman who would willingly give up their reputation and virginity.  
  
The young man walked over to Sakura ignoring the girls flipping their hair trying to get his attention.  
  
Sakura turned around as she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
The man with slightly graying hair gave her a charming smile. "How much do you charge?" Was the question he asked.  
  
"Sorry I'm not for sale." Sakura responded indifferently.  
  
The man frowned "Then why are you here?"  
  
"Because I was dumped here." Sakura replied with a hint of anger at Syaoran.  
  
"Come on. I highly doubt you're a virgin anyway if you're seen here. You may be more innocent than the rest but still of it's a big job with a lot of pay, you'll be the first to accept the offer. Tell you what how about $50? It's a lot more than what I usually pay for. The rest of them are $20 a piece."  
  
"Who do you think I am? I am not that cheap so don't bring me down to that level." Sakura hissed her bright eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"$70 is the highest I'll go."  
  
"I told you once before and I'll tell you again. I am NOT a prostitute!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Everyone stared at her, then all at once the sluts rushed over to the man and shouted out prices, each lower than the first.  
  
Suddenly an angry woman barged through the door. She glared at the man and yelled "So this is where you have been. My sisters weren't lying when they warned me of your nightly outings. Some kind of husband you are. I am going to get a divorce as soon as I can. And don't even think about going near MY son, He doesn't need to know his father is a jerk and a low-life. And a good for nothing bastard!" She spat out.  
  
"No, no dear." The man whimpered. "It isn't my fault. These whores lured me here. I had no idea. I was looking for an anniversary present for you. And these girls suggested a shop to where I could find the perfect gift. But they took me here instead." The man lied to his wife.  
  
The woman contemplated his pathetic excuse and swallowed it. "Who was the hooker who led you here?"  
  
The man pointed straight at Sakura, still angry at her for not agreeing to sleep with him.  
  
The wealthy lady dressed in fur-skin walked towards Sakura her jewels sparkling even in the dim light. She raised her right hand and brought it down onto Sakura's cheek.  
  
Sakura's cheek burned but she remained upright, not willing to give in that easily. One or two blows to her pride were better than permanent damage to her virginity and reputation.  
  
Tears started to prick at Sakura's eyes as another slap was aimed at her cheek.  
  
After the woman finished slapping Sakura, Sakura looked at her with a defiant expression on her face. Her eyes gleaming with anger, Sakura took a step toward the wealthy lady. Sakura raised her hand balled into a fist; she jammed her hand right into the woman's stomach.  
  
The woman lost her balance and stumbled backwards into her husband. "Why you." The woman hissed.  
  
"What? I'm not allowed to retaliate?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
The man pulled his wife out of the room.  
  
~Li Household~  
  
As the Li sisters heard Syaoran's car pull up they waited eagerly by the door hoping that he brought some edible dinner home.  
  
Touya sat on the couch wondering where Sakura was.  
  
As Syaoran walked into the door, Fanren immediately said "Did you bring us something?"  
  
Meiling looked around "Where's Sakura? Isn't she with you?"  
  
Syaoran looked away "Umm. well you see."  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Yelan walked calmly over to the phone, "Hello?" She said in a lilting voice.  
  
"Hello?" came a shaky voice from the other end. "It's Sakura."  
  
"Sakura." Yelan suppressed a gasp.  
  
Touya jumped up from his seat and knocked over his cup of tea.  
  
"Where are you?" Yelan asked.  
  
Sakura sniffed "I'm at the whore house. Syaoran dropped me off here."  
  
Yelan glared at her son who was sneaking up to his room.  
  
"Hurry, there are men here who are bargaining for me, and they're trying to grope me!!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Don't touch me!" Sakura wailed.  
  
Yelan turned to Meiling "Go pick Sakura up from the prostitute place."  
  
A blood-curling shriek could be heard from the other side of the phone and the dial-tone.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura?" Yelan asked into the phone.  
  
"Where's Sakura? Is she okay?" Touya asked alarmed.  
  
Syaoran crept out the house and drove to the place to pick Sakura up.  
  
~  
  
Not being able to find Sakura Syaoran headed home. As he opened the door and walked through it darkness fell upon him.  
  
Maybe they're all asleep Syaoran thought. He tiptoed quietly upstairs.  
  
Just then thunder crackled and the light from the lightning flashed onto a person sitting calmly on the couch awaiting Syaoran's return. The person's eyes flashed as another crack of lightning reflected upon their eyes.  
  
From out of nowhere an arm shot out and grabbed Syaoran by the collar. The lights flickered on and Syaoran was staring face to face with Touya.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" Syaoran demanded even though his feet weren't touching the ground anymore.  
  
"I'm Sakura's brother. And I know what you did to Sakura. You will pay!" Touya yelled.  
  
He punched Syaoran in the stomach. Syaoran retaliated and kicked Touya in the shins. Touya blocked the kick, and knee - kicked Syaoran. Syaoran clutched his stomach and did a front kick. Touya swept it aside.  
  
Syaoran stood poised to attack, "You're good."  
  
Touya snorted. "I took karate."  
  
"Enough." A voice pierced through the silence.  
  
"Syaoran, as punishment you'll wash the dishes everyday for a month starting today. Now go."  
  
"But mother what did I do?"  
  
"For being rude to our guest and for dropping Sakura off at such a place."  
  
~2:00 AM~  
  
Syaoran wearing an apron with great difficulty scraped off the chunk of potato stuck to the pot Meiling used. He had been trying to get that off for a while now.  
  
The chunk flew off the pot. "Yes!" Syaoran cheered. He turned around and looked at the stack of dishes. "Darn!"  
  
~  
  
Touya walked into the biggest bedroom aside from Yelan's. He observed the walls painted green. 'Must be the brat's.' Touya thought. 'Ah well might as well sleep here for the night.'  
  
Touya hauled most of Syaoran's possession out of his room and dumped them outside the hall. 'Stupid rich brat' Touya stated as he looked into Syaoran's personal bathroom with a huge Jacuzzi the size of a swimming pool, and his own steam room, and Syaoran even had a toilet that could wash one's butt.  
  
Touya, tired from the trip fell asleep on Syaoran's king-sized bed with a forest green cover.  
  
~  
  
~ 4:00AM  
  
~  
  
Note to self : Never let Meiling into the kitchen ever again. Syaoran trudged up the stairs, having trouble keeping his eyelids open.  
  
As he reached his room he twisted the doorknob. Too tired to try again he fell asleep right in front of his door.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Touya extremely refreshed from the soft bed unlocked the door and stepped out.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
As the Li sisters, Yelan, Sakura, and Yukito sat down for breakfast a painful sounding masculine scream echoed throughout the house. 


	6. Stupid Touya

Foreign Exchange Student  
Chapter 6 –Stupid Touya  
By: Pinkjasmine  
  
A/N : Sorry for the really long update. I guess I got lazy. But I'll try to update more often now, especially since it's summer now.   
  
Touya walked out of Syaoran's room quite refreshed. He had a soft, fluffy, forest green towel draped around his shoulders to absorb the water dripping from his hair. "Stupid rich gaki has a nice room." Touya muttered to himself as he stepped into the corridor.  
  
He felt something soft and squishy beneath his toes. He put his weight onto his toes. A scream pierced Touya's ears as he realized that the "thing" on the floor was the gaki.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Turning on my side, I continued my slumber on a cold, hard surface, so unlike what I was used to sleeping on.  
  
The disgusting stench of foot odour reached my nose. I felt something warm on my face, thinking that it was a bug of some sort I tried to swat it away. But the thing pressed into my jaw. I quickly opened my eyes; I wrenched my bruised jaw open and screamed. I don't know if I screamed more from the pain or from seeing Touya's ugly face so early in the morning wearing MY 50% cotton, 50% silk plaid pyjamas.  
  
3 hours later, Syaoran came home with the doctor's report. His jaw was not severely injured, but a small bruise that will last up to five days.  
  
Yukito stepped forward to greet Syaoran. "Are you okay? I'm sorry; Touya didn't mean to do that. He moved out of your room and into a guest one."  
  
"Couldn't he move out of this country?" Syaoran mumbled irritated and walked off to his bedroom.  
  
"We're home." Meiling announced in a loud voice. Syaoran walked down the stairs and asked "What did you do in school today?"  
  
"Oh, come on Syaoran, you're not serious? You get a day off from school and you actually want to know what we learned? If I was as lucky as you I'd just go out and shop and think about school the next day."  
  
"Meiling, that attitude will get you no where in life." Syaoran scolded sternly. Meiling shrugged and walked to the washroom.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth and what she learned that day poured out. "We did calculus in math, and we studied the chapter about King Henry VIII and his six wives. And about the most important points on Queen Elizabeth's I life. She defeated the Spanish Armada which was considered indestructible at the time."  
  
"Wow, you really do pay attention in class." Syaoran approved.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, history is just one of my better subjects."  
  
As Meiling entered the room she said, "Who cares about England and her ANCIENT monarchs?"  
  
"I CARE!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted out at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Whatever." Meiling muttered.  
  
Syaoran shrugged and walked towards a door that Sakura had never explored. Sakura took off her jacket and hurried to catch up to Syaoran. As Sakura walked through the door, she was surprised to see ancient weapons.  
  
There were shurikens, swords, spears, and pieces of paper with an element written in Chinese on it. And all these had the 'Li' name stamped on somewhere, plus the weapons were made of copper, bronze, silver, or gold.  
  
When Sakura turned to the other side of the room she saw a sliding glass door connecting the room to a courtyard. There was a small pond, a tall blossom tree, and other than that was grass.  
  
Syaoran stood beside Sakura and explained everything. "The weapons are passed from one generation to another. Some of them were forged by the Emperor's blacksmiths as a gift to our clan. These are incredibly valuable and everybody is forbidden to even touch them, let alone use them.  
  
But those we can use. Syaoran pointed to a bunch of metallic swords hanging by the sliding glass door. Those have magical properties. They can be used to summon those strips of paper. Syaoran indicated the seals plastered around the room.  
  
And we train outside in the garden, unless it's raining.  
  
Sakura nodded to show that she understood.  
  
"You're a Cardcaptor?" Syaoran inquired.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Good, let's see the Clow Cards." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura took a step back and hesitated.  
  
"Well?" Syaoran demanded impatiently, his arm outstretched.  
  
Sakura, annoyed by his attitude burst out, "It's my cards, and I don't have to show it to you!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise at Sakura's outburst. He shrugged and replied, "Technically it's not your cards because they were created by MY ancestor, so I should actually by the rightful owner of them anyways."  
  
Sakura put her hands protectively over her pocket where the Clow Cards were kept and glared at Syaoran while shouting, "Oh yeah? If you really are the rightful owner of the cards as you claim, then why was I named Master of the Clow by Yue then?"  
  
Syaoran's amber orbs flashed angrily and his jaws tightened. Lightning seemed to flare around the two of them as their auras burst in streams at the other.  
  
Meiling, walking by the room, saw bright flashes of light emitted by the armoury. She poked her head in and found Sakura and Syaoran with their fists held out at each other, poised to attack. "What is going on here?" Meiling questioned.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned to look at her. Sakura opened her mouth and answered, "He thinks being rude and pushy can allow him to see the Clow Cards."  
  
Meiling blinked, "You have the Clow Cards?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head uncertainly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Sakura confirmed.  
  
Meiling clapped her hands and squealed, "May I see them? Please?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Of course, at least you're polite, unlike someone." Sakura turned to face Syaoran and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Syaoran's eyes twitched as he watched the two girls saunter out of the room, giggling as they examined the Clow Cards.  
  
Dinner  
  
Feimei peeked into the dining room cautiously, "Did um... did Meiling cook today?"  
  
Yukito sitting down at the table smiled and responded, "No, why? Is Meiling's cooking really that bad?"  
  
Fanren entered the room with Sheifa and Fuutie. "You don't want to try it."  
  
They took their seats and waited until everyone was seated.  
  
The Li family picked up their chopsticks as soon as Yelan picked hers up. While Yukito, Touya, and Sakura all said "Itadakimasu" before picking up their own eating utensils.  
  
The Li family stopped and looked at them curiously. Yukito smiled at their politely perplexed expressions. Yukito explained, "In Japan, we usually express our gratitude for the meal by saying 'Itadakimasu' before we eat."  
  
Yelan smiled warmly at her Japanese guests.  
  
Syaoran sitting next to Meiling poked her suddenly.  
  
"What?" Meiling asked irritated.  
  
"How...um...how did the Clow Cards look like?"  
  
Meiling smirked with an annoying superior look on her face, "Oh, they were so cool, and Sakura even showed me their powers. MY favourite is the Power card, it's incredibly strong, but it's super cute too."  
  
Syaoran looked confused, but didn't say anything.  
  
Meiling smirked again, "Maybe Sakura will let you see them if you're really, really nice to her, and also apologize to her."  
  
Syaoran glared at Meiling, "Me? Apologize? No way!" scoffed Syaoran.  
  
"Whatever." Meiling replied almost cheerfully.  
  
Syaoran looked across the table at Sakura's delighted face at the meal and he sighed and thought, "She seems easy to please, maybe if I do what Meiling suggested and try to get along with her, I'll be able to see the Clow Cards. And maybe I'll take them from her too. She doesn't look capable of wielding them. I'll challenge her and emerge the victor with the cards." 


	7. Horrible School Day

Foreign Exchange Student

Chapter 7

Horrible School Day

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I got lazy and haven't written anything in a while. But I received such a nice review, and that person Aki, made me want to finish this chapter as soon as possible.

-

"HOEEE!!!" Sakura shrieked as she stared horrified at the clock. She was going to be late. She quickly jumped up and threw on her clothes and hurriedly ran a brush through her hair. Half her luggaged lay unpacked.

Upon realizing that the shirt she had on was splattered with ketchup stains, Sakura dived into the nearest suitcase and flung al her clothes out, completely unaware of the presence at the door.

Syaoran leaned against the door with his arms folded across his chest. Amusement apparent in his usually stern amber orbs. His hair was neatly combed, his shirt and tie were proportionally in place, whereas Sakura's shirt was somewhat twisted.

"Are you always like this?" Syaoran drawled unexpectedly, causing Sakura to jump in surprise and slam her suitcase shut on her fingers.

"OUCH!" Sakura exclaimed, blowing on her red fingers, burning with pain. "Go away!"

"Why should I? This is my house." Syaoran responded calmly.

"I'm going to change." Sakura retorted. "If you don't leave, I'll...I'll accuse you...of...um....sexual harassment." Sakura announced, her hand raised in a fist, with one leg behind her, and one leg in front.

Syaoran smirked at Sakura's comical stance and expression. "Right." He replied sardonically, and walked away with raised eyebrows.

After Sakura amazed Syaoran with her incredible speed of changing and cramming her breakfast into her mouth in three minutes, they headed out of the house in a brisk walk.

"You don't have to walk me to school, I know the way." Sakura frowned at Syaoran.

Syaoran shrugged, "Mother insisted that I take you to school, since Meiling has an early swim meet club today."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Sakura looked around the city and decided that Hong Kong was not that much different from Tokyo. They both have tall skyscrapers and millions of Asians pushing past each other to reach their destination.

"So...how do the Clow Cards actually look like?" Syaoran questioned quietly as they entered the bustling university grounds.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You claim to be the rightful heir of the cards, and yet you don't even know what it looks like. Some heir." she muttered at the end.

Syaoran glared at Sakura and was about to snap irritably at her when the bell rang.

Sakura automatically headed towards the south side of the school with her bookbag, pushing people out of her way. To her surprise, she saw Syaoran following her. "What are you doing? Don't you need to go to your class?" Annoyance evident in her voice.

"I AM going to my class." Syaoran growled. "I have English with Roberts, then Calculus with Dou, then Physics with Mak, and Biology with Tam."

Sakura hissed, "Are you serious? You haven't just memorized my schedule have you? She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"No, I haven't, why would I want to do that?" Syaoran snapped back.

Sakura widened her eyes. "Then you have the exact same time-table as I do."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Gee, what fun."

Just then, the second bell rang, signaling that they were late for class. Both Sakura and Syaoran broke into a gallop across the campus.

-

Sakura and Syaoran tried to enter the room at the same time, however the door was not large enough to accomodate two bodies. Sakura wiggled around a bit and almost fell into the room. She whirled around and stuck her tongue out at Syaoran, "HA I beat you!"

Syaoran sighed "And you are how old?"

The whole class giggled.

The teacher frowned at the pair. "I never expected you to be late Syaoran, take a seat Mr. Li."

Mr. Roberts then turned to Sakura with a stern expression. "Now young lady, might you explain to me why you decided to charge into my room like a wild bull on a rampage?"

Sakura blushed as red as the ketchup stains on her previous outfit, as the class giggled again. Sakura bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, I just transferred from Japan."

"Ah, a new student, that would explain your tardiness and your ignorance to my intolerance of a student disrupting my classes." He smiled brightly at Sakura. "Well, Miss Kinomoto, since you seem to know Mr. Li quite well, would you like to sit with him. There's an empty seat there." He again smiled expectantly at Sakura, so Sakura had no choice but to sit beside a him.

Syaoran sighed as Sakura took her seat.

"Okay class, let's continue...."

-

After English, Sakura bolted out of the classroom in search of a washroom. She had quickly gulped down a tall glass of milk that morning to help her unclog her throat stuck with bread. Now, unfortunately her bladder was exceptionally full.

Syaoran groaned as he saw Sakura rush out of the room. His mother insisted that he stay with Sakura and show her around the school, making sure that she did not get lost. Otherwise, there would be undesirable consequences for him from his dear mother. Syaoran sighed as he followed the route Sakura had taken.

Sakura smiled as she exited the washroom, content. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Syaoran slouching against the wall beside the washroom, with his arms crossed, looking extremely bored. "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran glowered at Sakura through his amber eyes. He replied sarcastically, "I love to hear the sounds coming from the female washroom."

Sakura didn't realize that the tone Syaoran was using suggested that what he had just said was most likely untrue and procceeded to exclaim, "YOU PERVERT!" She stomped over to him and slapped him right across his cheek where Touya had stomped on him.

Syaoran glared at Sakura, holding his cheek that was burning from pain. He clenched his teeth at Sakura and growled at her in frustration and anger. "Let's go."

"Oh no! I left my bag in the English classroom." Sakura clutched her face.

Syaoran hissed at her, "We only have ten minutes between classes, and our next class is across the campus!"

Sakura retorted, "You don't have to come with me you know." She whirled around and stared blankly at the halls, forgetting which way she had come from. Sakura walked towards the end of the hallway, did she encounter a turn whiled fighting her way through the crowds of students?

Syaoran stood a while, debating whether or not he should help her. If he did, he'll be late for class, but if he didn't and his mother found out - ugh...

Syaoran strode towards Sakura, reached out, and roughly grabbed her wrists, and yanked her through the halls.

"Let go of me!" Sakura whined.

Syaoran ignored her and persisted in pulling her against her will. He shoved her inside the class where they came out of now long ago for her to retrieve her bag.

After Sakura, got her stuff, Syaoran ran down across the campus to their next class. Sakura, with her athletic abilities was able to catch up to Syaoran's quick sprint.

"Mr. Li, you are late." Ms. Dou regarded as she saw her model student storming into the room, his eyes clouded with anger, pulling a young girl squirming for him to let go.

Syaoran bit back a growl as he quickly introduced Sakura to the teacher.

Ms. Dou nodded in acknowledgement to her new student. "Okay class, we have a new addition to our class. Well, you know I like my class to sit in alphabetical order, so, everyone sitting after Mr. Li, please move down one seat. Mr. Li, you move down one seat too. "

"Great." Syaoran muttered, I get to sit beside a girl who's sooo dense she doesn't know what sarcasm is.

Sakura's eyes glazed over as she stared at the formulas in front of her. She turned her head to the side and observed Syaoran scribbling down the answers in his notebook. It's not that she didn't know how to do the questions, it's just that she didn't want to do the homework. Instead, her mind started to wander...

"Are you doing your work?" Ms. Mak demanded as she saw Sakura's unfocused eyes staring blankly.

"Oh." Sakura gasped, and quicly glanced down at the problems. A grin formed on her face, the first problem was easy...so was the next...and the next...and the one after that...

Syaoran finished his work before the rest of the class, so he sulked for the last 5 minutes, lamenting that already he had 4 classes with Sakura, and in 3 of them he had to sit beside her.

-

Both Sakura and Syaoran stormed through the door after school.

Yelan greeted them at the entrance, "How was school today?"

"HORRIBLE!!" They both shouted at the same time. Sakura explained, "We have all the same classes, and we sit beside each other in every single one of them."

Yelan chuckeld, "I know Syaoran is a bit hard to cope with, but you'll get used to it."

Syaoran glowered at his mother, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sakura grinned broadly at him.

Syaoran suddenly turned towards Sakura, "Can I see the Clow Cards now? I helped you from getting lost today."

Sakura placed her finger on her chin and said, "Well, you weren't exceptionally nice today... so no!" and she left the room leaving a stunned Syaoran standing there.


	8. Touya Leaves

A Foreign Exchange Student

Touya Leaves

By: Sifauna Auria

A/N: Sorry for the LONG update. I've been busy and lazy. XD I just want to say a BIG THANKS to Jona Aki who encouraged me to write. I dedicate this chapter to her. (well...I think you are a her Jona Aki...hehe...no offense meant. XD) If it weren't for her, I don't think this chaper would be up.

Syaoran stormed into his room and growled in frustration. He slumped dejectedly onto his couch and wondered. 'What if that stupid didn't have the Clow Cards? What if she was just making everything up? Sure, Meiling would side with her. She was always looking out for oppurtunities in which she was able to prove herself better than him.'

Syaoran sighed and stared at his desk. 'Besides, how could the girl end up with the Clow Cards anyways? They were made and created in Hong Kong, and its master was born and died in Hong Kong, so how would the Clow Cards end up in Japan? Yes...that made sense...see how logical thinking can solve just about anything? And no, he was not admitting defeat, he was just simply seeing the logical side.'

'But something didn't seem right, if the girl was born in Japan, then how would she have known about the Clow Cards? They were Chinese legend.'

Syaoran sighed again. 'Should he do what Meiling suggested and be nice to the girl? He was degrading himself by groveling at a girl's feet just for the Cards.'

Syaoran walked to his bed, slipped under his green covers and fell asleep wondering on how to "be nice" to the girl.

The week passed by with few acknowledgements between Syaoran and Sakura because Touya was keeping a watchful eye on them, just in case the brat did turn out to be a pervert.

Saturday arrived at the Li mansion that everyone greeted with a lazy yawn. Breakfast consisted of cereal for the chef was ill and unable to cook, and fortunately, Meiling woke up late, tired, and grouchy, so she did not offer to cook for the family.

When Meiling came downstairs with a frown, Sakura suggested that they go shopping to cheer her up. Meiling agreed right away and insisted that Syaoran join them. Syaoran refused at first, wary of Touya's malicious glare, but he agreed to the shopping trip as he thought it would be a great oppurtunity to "be nice" to Sakura to see the Clow Cards.

So, with that, the group trooped off to the mall, leaving behind, a seething Touya to clean the dishes.

The girls visited many stores that bored Syaoran. All the purchases were carried by Syaoran, and you would never guess that just clothes can be so heavy. As they were passing by a stationery shop, Sakura spotted a pretty pink journal that captured her attention. It was decorated with pressed cherry blossom petals that were floating down on a little girl staring forlornly across an icy blue sheet of ocean.

The picture reminded Sakura of a story which she read as a little child.

"What are you looking at?" Syaoran asked softly.

Sakura pointed to the book and sighed, "I really want that journal, but I spent all my money already.

Syaoran smiled as he realized this was a chance to "be nice" to Sakura. He went inside the shop and came out holding a package that he gave Sakura, who smiled sweetly at Syaoran, and in her happiness, ran over and gave Syaoran a hug.

Syaoran stood shocked at the unexpected hug and wrapped his hands around her unconciously, returning the hug. But Sakura released him almost immediately with a slight blush.

Syaoran had to give a small smile. But the warmth of her small body was all he could think of. And he somehow wished for another one.

After their mall expedition, Sakura sat quietly in her room with her new notebook opened to a smooth, creamy blank page. She lifted her pen to the paper and paused, "what should I write in it?" Completely unaware that she said her thought aloud. Syaoran, peering into her room made a suggestion. "Why don't you write how handsome and nice I am?"

Sakura whirled around to face him with a scowl. "Right now you aren't nice and you were never handsome. I bet when the nurse looked at you she thought you were the son of an ogre."

Syaoran smirked, "that is so lame. What? Are you not used to insulting people? Please work on your insults before you go around trying to piss people off."

Sakura looked at him dumbfounded, in her anger she grabbed a piece of paper from her history binder and scribbled on it, 'SYAORAN IS AN ABSOLUTE JERK! HE DESERVES TO DIE! I BET HE RAPES GUYS AND IS HIV - POSITIVE!' She sighed as she had released her growing anger. That's what she usually did when she was angry. She would write insults about the person that angered her.

Syaoran looked surprise as Sakura didn't appearing to be retaliating in any way. He wandered into her room. Sakura quickly shoved the piece of paper into her binder and acted as if she was just finishing her homework.

Touya, walking past to check on his little sister, saw the GAKI loitering about Sakura's room. He looked down at Syaoran with an aura of blazing anger. He grabbed Syaoran by the scruff of his neck, whirled him around and released him flying through the air like a wingless bird.

Gravity pulled him down with which he landed on the stairs. Syaoran rolled down the stairs and landed right in front of his mother.

Yelan looked down at her son with a look of disgust and disappointment in her intelligent brown eyes. Utilizing her left foot, Yelan pushed Syaoran aside and walked gracefully up the steps, leaving lying Syaoran k-oed on the floor.

Sakura and Touya's mouth dropped open several inches. Sakura looked at Yelan and blurted out, "You're his mother!"

Yelan raised a delicately painted eyebrow, "So?"

"B-but-...but a mother usually takes their kid's side." Stammered Sakura.

Yelan smiled gently at Sakura and lifted her chin up with her thumb and index fingers. "I don't usually side with Syaoran because he might not have been very nice or fair." Yelan bent down and touched her lips to Sakura's forehead. After that she walked away with her gold bangles jingling against each other.

The next day at school, during her socials class, the teacher collected the assignments, unfortunately for Sakura she had forgotten that her little paper of insults at Syaoran was stuffed in between the pages of her 10 page essay.

As the teacher flipped through his student's assignment, he spotted a page sticking out, he raised an eyebrow as he read through it. He chuckled at the immaturity of his so-called university students. The teacher cleared his throat and began in a clear, loud voice, "Syaoran is an absolute jerk!He deserves to die! I bet he rapes guys and is HIV-positive! Well you got some enemy. Mr. Li"

All the students turned around and looked at Syaoran. All the guys sitting around Syaoran gave a mock shudder and slid further away from him. Syaoran's expression was deadly, he looked ready to kill someone - namely Sakura.

"Well, well, who knew Li was gay...HAHAHA...imagine how his mother would feel about her one and only son being a carrier of AIDS!" A boy called out to the whole class.

Sakura's face was incredibly pale, almost as if she was going to faint at any moment.

Syaoran turned and shot Sakura a deadly glare, only that idiot would be so immature as to write such things about him and hand it in to the teacher, just to get back at him.

Touya, lazing about on the luxurious sofa at the Li's house, received an urgent phone call from Tomoyo. Touya, after receiving the call, immediately booked two plane tickets back to Japan, one for him and Yukito. The phone call was about his father being involved in a car accident and is currently hospitalized.

When Sakura got home by herself, as she had bolted out the door and ran straight home without Syaoran to avoid him, she saw Touya and Yukito leaving the house with their suitcases. "What's going on?"

Touya replied tensely, "Dad's in the hospital."

"WHAT?" Sakura shrieked, concern flashing through her green eyes.

"It's ok, I'm going home to check on him and I'll let you know as soon as possible how he's doing. Besides, he needs his family members to look after him. You stay here, but remember LOCK YOUR DOOR AT ALL TIMES! AND I MEAN IT! Bye."

Sakura stood looking out the door, her heart pounding with anxiousness. To soothe herself from the shock, she decided to take a nice, relaxing, warm bath.

Since as her room was without a bathroom, and as the one in the hallway was being occupied by someone, she wandered into a room which housed a bathroom. In her anxiety, Sakura walked into a random room and did not realize that this room might be Syaoran's.

Just as she opened the taps with water gushing out, the phone rang. Nobody seemed to be picking up the phone, so by the 3rd ring, Sakura went out the room and answered the phone, leaving the taps running, but with the door of Syaoran's room closed.

It turned out to be Tomoyo calling from Japan to inform her that her father had needed a blood transfusion, but someone generously donated, so he had enough blood, but it all depends on whether his body was able to accept the foreign blood or reject it.

After discussing her father, Tomoyo went on to chatter about everyone in Japan. Chiharu and Yamazaki just had a big fight, but they made up, Rika is still being neglected by Mr. Terada, and Naoko won a writing contest. With all this talk about everything, Sakura forgot all about her warm bath.

When Syaoran finally returned home, he spotted Sakura lying on the couch with her eyes puffy red, but her mouth was in the form of a smile. He wondered at the redness of her eyes, temporarily forgetting that she was the one who embarassed him at school that day. A little bit of him felt sorry for her because she looked a bit worried and upset.

He walked up the stairs to his room to drop off his backpack, but when he turned open the doorknob, a wave of water gently splashed against his knees. He treaded into the water and waded to his bathroom to find the bathtub over flowing, and Sakura's pink towel and shampoos floating on top of the water. He quickly turned off the water taps, his face red with anger.

"KINOMOTO SAKURA!"

"Uh oh, Tomoyo, I'd better go now. Bye."

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is short, not worth the long wait. But seriously can you blame me? I lost inspiration for this fic, and I find it kind of plotless...I was thinking of dropping this fic...I don't know...I just can't come up with any ideas to connect the scenes together. But have you noticed a change in Syaoran? He's not just "being nice" he's having "nice emotions" to Sakura. GASPS

Anyways...if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please please PLEASE tell me them, I'm running out of ideas...and please review!


End file.
